


Guest Star

by BG97



Category: Stray Kids (Band), TWICE (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bang Chan-centric, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bang Chan, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Established Jihyo/Kang Daniel, Hook-Up, Implied Relationship Development, Most of this is actually kind of soft, Multi, Referenced Past Bang Chan/Jihyo, Strap-Ons, Then soft again, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Daniel, Top Jihyo, then it gets dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 17:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20157226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BG97/pseuds/BG97
Summary: And just like that, she's gone. Nothing but the embarrassing tent in his pants, lipstick stain on his shirt, and sweet smelling perfume lingering in the air as evidence that any of that actually happened.Later that day, after he’s calmed himself down and almost convinced himself he made it all up, he gets a notification on his phone:Jihyo has added you and Daniel to the chat, Operation: Threesome.AKA Jihyo and Daniel invite Chan to have a threesome with them and he get's the dicking down of a lifetime.





	Guest Star

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome!
> 
> First, I woke up with this invasive thought in my head "Chan getting dped by Jihyo and Daniel" and then this happened. I know it's ridiculous and a weird ship, I apologize.
> 
> Second, this is my first attempt at writing both Jihyo and Daniel. I honestly don't know Daniel very well and have no idea if I characterized him right. I don't think I did anything too risky with his character, but just letting you know up front. I'd still very much appreciate feedback on what I could do better if I write them again in the future.
> 
> Third, this was meant to be a Twitter thread (because it's a silly little idea that didn't deserve it's own fic), but it got out of hand so I decided to post it here. Not to completely scare off any prospective readers, but I wouldn't say this is my best piece of writing. I'll probably come back and edit it more later.
> 
> All that out of the way, I really hope you enjoy!

Chan doesn't like to admit how inexperienced he is with this stuff.

It's a pride thing; he doesn't want anyone to think he's a sheltered little kid or uncool or something. He's had sex, hell, he and Jihyo have fucked around plenty. He's _ not _some blushing virgin.

But, okay, how exactly is he supposed to react to his senior, fellow leader, one of his closest friends in the company, suggesting a threesome with her and her boyfriend?

He'd met Daniel before, at music and award shows, couldn't deny that he was nice and charming and handsome… he'd been really happy for Jihyo when he'd found out they were dating, and it's obvious to everyone that Daniel's insanely lucky to have her.

They're a power couple, both wealthy, attractive, famous, intimidating…

And they want to have a threesome with him.

Chan _ isn't _ a virgin, and it's not like he's never messed around with other men before, either; he literally spends all of his days surrounded by his eight attractive members, he's absolutely been with other guys before.

That's not the thing.

This thing.

There's a million reasons why _ this thing _is more complicated, more intimidating.

Jihyo and Daniel are both his seniors; Twice's dominance can't be disputed, and even with Wanna One disbanded, Kang Daniel is one of the most popular celebrities in Korea. Hell, his solo debut broke records. Chan doesn't have issues with self-confidence usually, but they're both objectively like lightyears out of his league.

On top of that, they're a _ couple _ . Like an honest to God, lovey-dovey, dating couple. There's _ feelings _ there, and Chan is an outsider to whatever they have going on… how does a threesome even work when they've got this whole emotional connection and he's just… Chan.

Plus, like he's _ met _ Daniel, but he doesn't _ know _him. They've never hung out or really even talked much at all. Is this just Jihyo's idea? Does Daniel even find him attractive, want this at all?

And, perhaps most importantly, can Chan even handle what Jihyo's proposing? He's _ not _ a virgin, not even close, but he knows Jihyo. They'd had some of the best sex of Chan's life not even all that long ago, but it was _ intense _ , to say the least. Anyone who can keep up with her in bed on a _ regular basis _… Daniel must really be something. How's he supposed to survive both of them?

Of course, that's assuming Daniel even wants anything to do with him and isn't just doing this to make his incredible, amazing, beautiful girlfriend happy… which would be perfectly reasonable, Chan supposes. Jihyo's a hard person to say no to.

Very hard.

"Channie, I completely understand if you don't want to, but… you know how amazing I think you look getting fucked and… maybe I might've told Daniel about it…"

How the ever living fuck is Chan supposed to process the fact that Jihyo's just casually told her boyfriend, not only that they used to fuck, but that Chan was the one being fucked… that he looked _ good _ while being fucked.

"I just can't get the thought out of my head… how pretty you'd look between the two of us, how easily we could make you fall apart…" she'd gotten closer at some point, her deceptively soft hand rubbing over his shoulder as she stalked behind him. 

He was suddenly very much aware that they were in the company building, literally anyone could walk into the very publicly accessible room they were currently in…

And Chan was getting very uncomfortably hard in his pants.

"Just imagine, Channie, we'd take such good care of you, fuck you so good…" her breath was ghosting against his ear, making him shudder involuntarily.

Jesus, he’s sure they would.

"Think of how good it'd feel to have both of our cocks fucking you open, just how hard we could make you cum, baby…" her lips were practically pressed to his ear, her hand ghosting over his stomach. He'd closed his eyes, so overwhelmed by… everything.

Jihyo's a very hard person to say no to.

"Okay," the word comes out so quiet, breathy… embarrassing.

"What was that, sweetheart?"

"I said-" he clears his throat, trying to get himself under control, "okay, I- I want… that, too."

He can feel her bright grin radiating from behind him, her body pressed intimately close to his own, "yeah you do."

Chan flushes down to his toes, can only pray that the soft weight of Jihyo's chin on his shoulder doesn't mean she's looking at the bulge in his jeans.

"I'll text you as soon as I have more details," she presses a quick kiss to his shirt, probably getting lip tint or something on it.

"Hope you have a good day, Channie."

And just like that, she's gone. Nothing but the embarrassing tent in his pants, lipstick stain on his shirt, and sweet smelling perfume lingering in the air as evidence that any of that actually happened.

Later that day, after he’s calmed himself down and almost convinced himself he made it all up, he gets a notification on his phone:

_ Jihyo has added you and Daniel to the chat, Operation: Threesome. _

oOo

It's a number of weeks before all three of them manage to find an adequate amount of free time that they have in common. It's like trying to make the stars align with how hectic their lives are.

Chan goes on the European leg of the Unveil Tour, travels the world, sees all these amazing cities he never thought he'd get to see in person. He makes memories with his group and their fans, really just has an all around amazing time.

Jihyo and Daniel's dating scandal leaks at some point, but it's surprisingly well received, even in Korea. Neither of them seem too upset about it when he asks.

He's not exactly sure when he stopped freaking out about the whole situation… the whole threesome thing. Maybe it was when he realized that Daniel's the kind of person who responds to most messages with memes, or maybe it was when Jihyo made a not so subtle joke about how excited Daniel was to get his "dick wet", easing both of Chan's fears about Daniel not being into it and him judging Chan for taking it up the ass. Maybe it was when Jihyo was busy with a schedule so it was just him and Daniel having a surprisingly casual conversation that somehow went from talking about other idols they both know to which of Jihyo's fake dicks is their favorite (they both like the same one, and Jihyo helpfully chimed in a few hours later that that one was her favorite too, as if they didn't both already know). Chan actually didn't panic when Jihyo told him she'd be happy to reacquaint him with it. Daniel sent that one video… the one with the kid poorly playing a saxophone cover of 80's porno music? It made Chan actually laugh out loud.

So yeah, he isn't panicking anymore. He's genuinely looking forward to it; Jihyo's… Jihyo, and Daniel seems really funny and like someone Chan could really get along well with. Having the chance to make jokes about it and get to know them both really helped calm his worrying. 

There was still a hint of nervousness laced with the excited butterflies in his stomach as they boarded the plane back to Seoul after their last stop of the tour. They'd have two days off to rest and recover before they were expected back at practice, but Daniel and Jihyo _ also _happened to have corresponding blank spots in their calendars.

As Jihyo excitedly put it: "Channie can get dicked down the first day and have like a whole 36 hours to recover!"

She's not wrong, and, for all their joking, he also has no doubts that he'll need it.

He knows Jihyo, and he's starting to know Daniel better, too; there's gotta be a reason they were both dead serious about needing at least two consecutive days off for the… meeting? Rendez-vous? Sexscapade? Dicking down? Whatever they're supposed to call it.

They land in Seoul and everyone is predictably exhausted for the fansite photo-OP, but there's also something different about it for Chan. He can't help feeling like everyone somehow _ knows _ that he has a date with the hottest new couple in Korea, that he's going to get the dicking down of a lifetime in less than 12 hours. It's ridiculous, but he's thankful, all the same, for the protection of their van's tinted windows.

He hasn't even told his members. He might after the fact, but he feels like he might jinx it or something. They'd asked a few times during the tour, noticing that he'd been perhaps a bit more… sexual… on stage than normal. He can't help that he's been perpetually horny for over a month while the three of them have planned this whole thing out. He told them it was nothing, something about European air and sold out shows that made him more confident. They teased him like normal, but didn't pry. And it wasn't like he was going to turn down the subsequently offered hook ups to ease the tension a bit.

Getting ready back at their dorms was… weird. For all that Chan wasn't a virgin, he'd still been with the company, and thus banned from dating, since he was thirteen… he'd never been on a date.

Jihyo and Daniel had both insisted that they wanted to take him out for dinner, "wine and dine him before fucking his brains out" was essentially how Daniel had put it. Jihyo had agreed that that was only the "polite" thing to do.

Most of the members had crashed as soon as they got in the doors, the living room a mess of haphazardly discarded luggage. He'd given them a vague excuse that he was meeting up with old friends that night and none of them seemed too interested or bothered by it. Felix and Seungmin were watching some made-for-TV movie in the living room, not paying him any mind as he got ready. When he stepped out of the bathroom, though, both looked at him startled, sleepy faces suddenly very much awake and elevator-eyes raking over his body.

Seungmin's eyebrows were practically in his hairline, "Damn, hyung, you look-"

"Fuckable," Felix cut in, his mouth hanging open slightly.

"I was gonna say hot, but, yeah, that works too."

Well, Chan supposes that was kind of the idea, but he had to keep the younger members in the dark for now, "is it too much?"

"No!" They seemed startled that they both answered at the same time.

"No, you look great, I just wasn't expecting, you know, all _ that _." Seungmin offered with a shrug as he continued to study Chan's appearance.

Felix laughed, but gave Chan a small, warm smile, "you look very handsome, Chris."

"Yeah, you're definitely going to make a good impression." Felix smacked Seungmin, hand coming up to try to muffle his laughter and not disturb the other members.

A sleepy, swollen-faced Jisung waddled out of the rooms, anyway, leveling them all with a glare before his eyes, also, went wide as they landed on Chan. He was really starting to get self-conscious, even if the compliments were good for his ego.

"Wow." Chan rolled his eyes at him.

"No, seriously, _ wow _, hyung."

"Alright! Well, I'm off!" Teasing laughter followed him out the door, along with a few quick "be safe!"s and "use protection!"s.

It was still hot out, despite the sun going down, and Chan found himself fretting over his sweat and facemask ruining his painstakingly applied base makeup as he made his way through the metro to the little mom-and-pop restaurant Jihyo and Daniel had sworn by. They apparently go there often, but had managed to not get recognized, or at least not have anyone come up to them, so they thought it'd be a good place for their little three-way date.

The two of them were already there when he arrived, even though he'd been very careful to be on time. They grinned, face masks already off. Jihyo jumped up to give him a solid hug, stopping him before he could even try to bow to her. She tugged his facemask off and he was a bit embarrassed by the goofy smile he knew was revealed, teeth and dimples both fully on display. 

"Wow, Channie, you look amazing."

He was a bit embarrassed again when Daniel agreed from behind her and when they both giggled when he hurriedly bowed to the older man and used his senior title in greeting. He was corrected to call Daniel "hyung", which it probably would have been a bit weird if he called him "sunbae-nim" all night, but it did still catch him a bit off balance.

He was nervous, felt awkward and unsteady around the two of them, Daniel basically for the first time. They'd all been messaging a lot the past month or so, but it was wild to think that it was all leading up to this. He’d barely even seen Jihyo since that day at the company building that started everything.

They didn't let him stay that way for long, though; there was something very natural and comfortable about being with the two of them. They both were giving off happy and relaxed vibes, distracting him with easy conversation. He even agreed to do a shot of soju, deciding that if there was ever an appropriate time to ease up on his usual no-drinking policy it'd be now.

Dinner with Jihyo and Daniel was a lot like their group chat conversations, except now Daniel was just referencing memes and there was a lot of food and the two of them were sitting right across the table from him… okay, besides the atmosphere it was actually really different, but in a good way, once Chan managed to loosen up a bit.

They were really cute together. It was adorable how easily Jihyo laughed at Daniel's jokes and he'd get this really soft, attentive look on his face whenever she spoke. They were good; if Chan didn't already approve of Daniel, he definitely did now.

Somehow, they still managed to keep him from feeling left out or too much like a third wheel, and it wasn't just the looks they gave him when he arrived. They kept him included in the conversation and smiled affectionately when he got shy or embarrassed. Jihyo held his hand for a while, on top of the table and in full view, her thumb sliding absentmindedly over his knuckles. At some point, Daniel switched seats to one next to him so he could show him a picture, and his hand rested naturally on Chan's thigh, staying there for at least half the meal.

After they were done, Jihyo paid, Daniel teasingly commenting that it was her turn, and the three of them headed into the cooling night air. They walked slowly along mostly deserted backroads as they continued to talk. Chan was sandwiched between the couple, Jihyo wrapped casually around one arm and Daniel's hand looped around his waist, bumping into her side, as if it couldn't possibly belong anywhere else.

Daniel kept leaning into him whenever he spoke, breath carding through his carefully straightened hair, tickling his ear that was probably bright red from the affection they were giving him. Their bodies were warm on both sides, and Jihyo's words from her initial proposal echoed in his mind.

_ I just can't get the thought out of my head… how pretty you'd look between the two of us. _

And here he is, held between them, being lead down winding, empty streets… neither of them seeming to be in too much of a hurry to rush home, though their wandering hands seem to suggest otherwise…

Like how Daniel's hand gradually slid lower until it was sat on his hip, or how Jihyo seemed to be subconsciously feeling up the muscles in his arms.

He was genuinely surprised when they came to a stop in front of a nice, but unremarkable apartment building tucked away from the main streets.

"I live with my mom most of the time, but I got this place to have somewhere lowkey and private," Daniel explained as he entered a code into the keypad outside, his thumb still rubbing circles into Chan's hip.

"Don't expect much, he has yet to let me help him decorate," Jihyo rolled her eyes, pressing closer to him as a breeze rolled down the street, and Chan got the impression that this was a conversation they'd had many times before.

Sure enough, Daniel laughed, smile wide on his face. He unlocked the door, holding it open and letting go of Chan to let him and Jihyo through. He shivered instinctively at the loss of the other man's body heat.

"You and I both know we're never going to sit down and take time out of our busy lives to decorate my second apartment."

"It takes two seconds to order a rug, Niel," she quipped back and Chan grinned at their bickering.

As he was warned, the apartment really didn't look lived in at all, save the massive king bed that took up most of the bedroom, covered in soft looking blankets and approximately thirty-two pillows, if Chan had to guess. The walls were an impersonal off-white and the only things in the living area were a couch that he suspected was actually a futon and a half-assembled coffee table.

"Oh no! I forgot, that was supposed to be a surprise, don't look!" 

"Awwwh, Niel! You bought furniture for me?"

Jihyo set her purse on the island that separates the kitchen from the living room, smiling brightly at Daniel as she leaned back against the counter.

Chan hadn't taken much time to focus on just how amazing she looked at dinner, but he took the time now. Her makeup was subtle, just enough to accentuate her big eyes and full lips. The short hairstyle she was still wearing from Twice's Fancy promotions suited her so well, framing her round face and making her look older, more mature than her 22 years.

The flowy black and white blouse and dressy black shorts looked amazing on her, complimenting her curves and showing off her strong, toned legs from years and years of dance practice, while still looking polished and mature.

She was gorgeous, flawless, and Daniel seemed to recognize it at the same time, moving forward to wrap his arms loosely around her. She had to crane her neck to look up at him, but her smile shone so brightly, lighting up the bare apartment. Chan could understand why Daniel didn't feel the need to have anything else in here.

As if on cue, the older man turned to him and Chan finally takes a moment to appreciate him as well.

Daniel's gorgeous; all of Korea knows that. He's tall and built with a small face, bold eyebrows and full lips, good bone structure - textbook handsome. Chan already knew that, but it's something totally different to have him smiling bright and happy at _ him _, eyes shining and crinkling as he holds his arm out.

It's weird going up to them, joining their moment, but that's what this whole evening is about so he tries not to overthink it or let himself get too self-conscious as he's pulled into their embrace.

It's still totally startling when Daniel's lips press against his temple, Jihyo's gaze bright and _ knowing _ on him as he flushes.

"Why don't you get cleaned up, Channie? Niel and I will get everything ready," her voice was low and husky and it immediately has Chan flashing back to his trainee days, early after their debut, last award season when Jihyo would manage to steal him away for a few hours, a night. That voice has shivers running down his spine, memories of surprisingly strong hands pushing him onto hotel mattresses, gripping at her soft, small body as she fucks into him…

"Yeah, I can do that," his voice cracks a bit and he can feel Daniel smile into his hair as he flushes once again. 

oOo

Chan knew that kissing Daniel would feel good, but it's even better than he expected. His body is solid, toned muscle, firm under his hands, but his mouth is soft and sweet against Chan's own. The kiss was gentle, cautious, both of them trying to learn the other, figure them out.

Jihyo is such a contrast, her body soft and giving against his bare back, but she's biting bruises into the pale skin of his shoulder, making him gasp into Daniel's mouth. His hands are gripping at Chan's hips, squeezing when Jihyo draws a moan from him. He swallows it, deepening the kiss, his teeth gently pulling at Chan's lower lip.

He already feels like he's coming undone between them.

Jihyo pulls away just far enough to blow cool air on the heated, slick mark she'd just finished, sending a shiver down his spine, "you still like it rough, Channie?"

Wow, what a question.

"We fucked like 8 months ago, Jihyo. MAMA, remember?" Daniel burst out laughing, burying his head in the shoulder his girlfriend wasn't currently occupying. Chan can feel the smile Jihyo presses against his skin.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yeah…"

"Then you're gonna be a good boy and let us ruin you tonight, right?"

Chan shuddered as she whispered the words into his skin, feeling the low moan that Daniel let out vibrating against his chest.

He had to swallow a couple times, clear his throat. Both of them stayed still and silent as they waited for his answer.

"Yeah… that, um, that sounds good."

  


oOo

  


Daniel's fingers are long and thick and feel so good pressing inside of him. Chan doesn't bottom often, only with certain partners - Jihyo, for one - and it feels so good to have something filling him up, stretching him open, brushing against that one spot that has his hips twitching.

It's hard to focus on the sensation with Jihyo over him, her strong thighs bracketing his face. The two of them together are so overwhelming, he can hardly pay attention to how his tongue is moving across her clit; he's probably being pathetically clumsy, knows he can do much better when he's not being distracted. She doesn't seem to mind, groaning and whispering filthy things as her hands tangle in his hair and she begins to move on top of him, grinding down against his mouth, only giving him quick breaks to breathe.

He can feel the wetness coating his chin, mouth, and nose, soft tanned skin pressed close against his ears, all his senses flooded with nothing but her.

  


oOo

  


Chan feels like he's lost his mind. Is it actually possible to get fucked dumb? Because he can't even fathom anything existing beyond Daniel's cock in his throat and Jihyo's strap in his ass. She's fucking him harshly, moaning as she grinds against the vibrator on her clit, rocking into him harder and faster as her third - maybe fourth - orgasm of the night grows closer. The motions move his mouth along Daniel's cock, the older man's fingers brushing through his hair as his girlfriend's powerful little body forces Chan to take him deeper and deeper.

Daniel's careful to let Chan breathe every few moments, even giving him a solid few minutes of a break every now and then, before pushing himself back in past swollen, spit and precum slicked lips, groaning as Chan gags and swallows around him.

Chan can barely think, and definitely not anything coherent. Tears and snot and spit are streaming down his face and his neglected cock is leaking onto the sheets as Jihyo and Daniel abuse his prostate and throat, respectively.

When they switch, Chan's certain his brain malfunctions. Jihyo wipes the big, intimidating dildo off carefully before lifting his head up with a fist in his hair. Hefty silicone smacks against his cheek and smears the mess of fluids on his face around before pressing past his numb lips. They catch a bit on the material, but his mouth's messy and drooling enough by now that's its moments before the whole length is slicked and sliding easily to the back of his throat.

Jihyo's still coming down from her most recent orgasm so she's gentle enough, at first, but it's like Daniel decided to pick up her slack. He's really been so gentle in comparison, but now he slides into Chan with one smooth thrust, hips pressing against his ass. He groans low and deep, his wide palm coming down to connect with sensitive skin, still raw from Jihyo's treatment, earlier.

He gags on her strap as his body tries to move away, instinctively. Daniel's grip tightens at his waist and he starts moving, pounding into him, gliding against his prostate with every moment and it's all so fucking much, too much.

His vision whites out as he cums.

When he comes back around, the rubber cock is gone and replaced by Jihyo's much softer, forgiving mouth. He kisses back weakly but it's hard when Daniel is still thrusting into him, much slower than before, but still more than enough to have him squirming with oversensitivity.

  


oOo

  


Chan is exhausted, his body spent, as two pairs of hands guide him into Daniel's lap. He clings to the older man, moaning pitifully as he's lowered onto his thick cock. Chan doesn't even know if Daniel's already cum, everything feels a bit hazy and it's so hard to keep track of both of them.

Daniel stops him with gentle hands, holding him down, when his tired muscles try to ride him like he figured he was meant to do. He's confused until he feels soft, manicured fingers pressing against his sensitive and swollen rim.

Oh.

Right… they'd talked about this.

Chan's body is too exhausted to rebel as Jihyo's finger presses in alongside Daniel's cock. He's loose and lax in between them, his face buried in Daniel's shoulder and body limp against his solid chest.

Jihyo has to take her time with the second, and he moans weakly as his muscles give in and it slides home.

He's never been this full, stretched this wide. Jihyo's fingers are small, he knows they are, but they feel massive as she starts working on a third, wiggling and pressing around, encouraging his muscles to give that extra little bit that she needs.

Daniel's arms are wrapped around him, hands soothing up and down his sides. His breathing is a bit heavy, and his abs tense against Chan every so often, but he stays relatively calm and still.

Jihyo's voice has gone soft, and she's whispering words of encouragement. It's hard to keep track of how many fingers are in his ass now… is she trying to get a fourth in?

It seems to take forever, Chan trying his hardest to just let it happen, keep himself relaxed. He's never done this before, but he wants to do his best for them, do _ this _ for them.

When Jihyo's been working him with all four fingers for a while, she pulls out and it's the weirdest feeling to have a dick in his ass, but still feel loose and empty.

She doesn't keep either of them waiting for long, he and Daniel both tense as slippery silicone bumps into both the base of the older man's cock and Chan's rim.

And then it's pressing in.

He makes some kind of noise, something high-pitched and embarrassing as Jihyo slowly works him open, spreading him wide around both dicks.

Daniel is groaning, hand gripping at him, blunt fingernails digging into his skin.

He doesn't fuck up into him, just holds him as Jihyo carefully begins to thrust, sliding along his length inside of Chan's body.

Daniel doesn't last long at all once they're both inside, cursing and moaning against Chan's hair, hips twitching as he releases into him, his whole body going tense.  


oOo

They baby him afterwards, he knows that much. Knows that Daniel practically carries him to the bathtub and helps him into shallow, warm water. He sits behind him, holding him up as Jihyo carefully cleans the lube and bodily fluids from his skin with a soft rag.

They wash his hair, and, probably, each other. A couple makeup wipes are needed to clean his face and then one of them thoughtfully applies some skincare while the other towel dries his fluffy, unstyled curls.

He's tucked into bed, curled into Daniel's chest, Jihyo on the other side of her boyfriend, her arm thrown over him as she cards her fingers through his still damp hair, massaging his scalp.

"I'm going to have to have a talk with your stylist about tossing out the bleach, Channie."

Daniel lifts his head to look at them, curious, "Why? I like it blonde, it suits him."

"No, you don't know what you're missing… used to have the prettiest dark curls, I could've run my fingers through his hair all day, back then," Daniel laughed, letting his head fall back against the pillow, his hand coming up to join Jihyo's on his head. The lazy motions of their fingers against his scalp were quickly putting him to sleep; he didn't bother joining the conversation.

"I don't think I can imagine Channie with anything but blond hair."

"Cause he's been blond _ forever _, I'll show you pictures in the morning."

Daniel's soft laughter was the last thing he heard before falling into the most restful sleep he's had in months.

**Author's Note:**

> What a ride.
> 
> Thank you for making it to the end with me!
> 
> Comments and questions are always wanted and appreciated, here or on Twitter or CuriousCat!
> 
> Twitter: [BenGene97](https://twitter.com/BenGene97)  
CC: [BG1997](https://curiouscat.me/BG1997)


End file.
